Heat
by ClockworkRabbit
Summary: The brothers are in Texas for a little R&R when Sam gets an idea to finish what they started the night before... in the Impala. -set in S2-


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Eric Kripke owns _Supernatural_ and both Winchester brothers, as well as all supporting characters such as Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and Ash. The _CW _also shares these rights to the characters and show.**

--

Dean smiled, thinking back to last night's events as he watched Sam eat his breakfast. The two brothers had been having sex in the backseat of the Impala when Bobby had caught them.

Sam caught Dean's small chuckle and raised an eyebrow. "What are you laughing about?" he asked, taking a swig of his coffee.

"Last night… that look on Bobby's face…" Dean replied, not being able to control his laughter.

Sam couldn't help but laugh with him. "He looked horrified, confused, and pissed at the same time," he said, putting his coffee cup down.

"'What the _hell_ are you two doin'?!'" Dean quoted their friend, attempting to make the same face Bobby had made without laughing.

Sam laughed. "You'd think for as long as he's known us he wouldn't be that surprised."

"You'd _think_," Dean repeated before taking a bite of his breakfast burrito.

"Yeah…" Sam replied, chuckling. He looked out the diner window at their black '67 Chevy Impala in the parking lot. "I'd doubt he'd want to take a ride in the Impala ever again," he pointed out.

Dean nearly choked on his food laughing. "At least not until it's sanitized," he replied, winking at his younger brother.

Sam smiled. "Like that'd ever happen…" he said.

"Exactly," Dean agreed, nodding with a smile.

It was quiet for a minute while the two ate.

Sam looked up again. "Hey, Dean…"

Dean looked up. "Yeah?"

"What do you say we finish what we didn't get done last night…?" Sam asked with a grin.

Dean smirked in reply. "Sure, but let me finish this first—these breakfast burritos are _amazing_!"

Sam laughed. "Alright."

xOx

Dean parked on the side of the road, looking over at Sam. "Now that we're out in the middle of nowhere, do you think Bobby will interrupt again?"

"You might want to turn off your cell phone just in case..." Sam replied, pursing his lips.

Dean nodded, taking out his phone. He turned it off, then tossed it onto the dash in a shady spot.

"Alright, let's do this," he said, unbuckling his seatbelt, climbing into the back.

Sam followed, positioning himself to allow Dean to come over him.

"First thing's first--the T-shirts have _got _to go..." Dean said, pulling off his tee, tossing it onto the front seat. He helped Sam get his off, tossing it in the same direction, running his fingertips along Sam's chest. "It's too damn hot already..."

Sam reached up and cracked open the window to let some air in. "Better?" he asked, looking up at Dean.

Dean closed his eyes, sighing as a breeze came in through the one-inch crack. "Yeah, it's a lot better," he replied, leaning down and pushing his lips against Sam's.

Sam ran his hands up Dean's arms, pulling him closer to him. He parted his lips, allowing Dean's tongue to slip in. Sam closed his eyes and moaned, feeling Dean's tongue map out every tooth and run along his pallete. The older of the two brothers also sucked on the younger's tongue, causing him to blush.

The two broke away for air and Dean nuzzled Sam's neck.

"Where were we?" he asked huskily, pressing kisses along Sam's jawline.

Sam shuddered and grunted, "I think... you were jacking me off..."

Dean hissed with a smile, closing his eyes to remember what Sam had felt like twitching in his hand. "Oh yes... I remember now..." He sat back, tugging on Sam's jeans.

"You know, it might help if you unbutton and unzip them first," Sam said sarcastically, just to see Dean's expression.

"Shut up; the heat's just getting to me," Dean replied after staring at him with eyes narrow and eyebrow raised. "We just _had_ to come to Texas in the summertime..." he mumbled, unbuttoning and unzipping his younger brother's jeans. He pulled them off, pushing them to the front seat.

Leaning back, Dean rolled the window behind him down a little bit, then reached beside the driver's seat to roll down that window.

"Jesus Christ, it's scorching!" he complained behind clenched teeth, reaching as far as he could to unroll the passenger seat's window a bit. He also turned on the radio while he was stretched out.

"Oh, listen to that--AC/DC's 'You Shook Me All Night Long,'" Dean smirked, coming over Sam again.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know you could've turned the AC on..."

"And waste my baby's gas? I don't think so," Dean replied, taking his own jeans off. He leaned down to brush his lips across Sam's chest up to his neck. "You want me to jack you off first, then be inside you, or the switch order?"

Sam took a moment to let Dean tease his sweetspot behind his left ear just below the lobe.

"How 'bout the first one...?" Sam replied after moaning deeply when Dean nibbled on his ear and rocked his hips against his.

"Fine by me," Dean said, sitting up and pulling Sam's briefs off. He ran his middle fingertip up Sam's hardened member, causing the younger Winchester brother to gasp. "How do you want me to do this? Rubbing or sucking?"

"Either way is fine by me..." Sam mumbled, eyes closed to the glorious feeling of being free from his tight constraints.

Dean shrugged. "Well. I can't suck you off unless you sit up a little bit. There isn't much room here in the back of the Impala for me to lean down where I am now and how you're positioned.

Sam pushed himself up a little bit, spreading his long legs. "Better?"

Dean leaned down, moving a little bit, and brought his mouth closer to Sam's cock, base in hand. "Yeah, that's good," he replied, his breath making Sam's member twitch. "You ready?" He looked up at Sam.

Sam nodded, taking a deep breath.

Dean also took a deep breath, taking Sam entirely into his mouth.

Sam's moan blended into the guitar riffs of Steppenwolf's "Magic Carpet Ride," but Dean could still distinguish between the two, bobbing his head faster up and down Sam's member.

Just to make Sam whimper, Dean slowed his pace, sucking on Sam's member every time he came up.

"Dean...!"

Sam tossed his head back to moan, careful not to hit his head on the window. He felt so glad that no one was out on this barren road at 10:30 in the morning. He came back to reality when he felt pressure rise into his stomach, moving slowly into his groin. "Dean... I..." he gasped.

Dean knew what Sam was trying to say. "Mm-hm," he hummed around Sam's cock, working his mouth faster.

Sam saw white spots and he closed his eyes, moaning loudly as he came.

Dean opened his throat to not choke on Sam's cum as it came streak after streak into his mouth. He licked up every last drop, then sat up, chuckling as he watched Sam shake from the aftermath.

"That isn't funny, Dean..." Sam snapped, trying to calm himself down.

"You're right, Sammy. It isn't funny, but it's cute as hell," Dean replied, taking off his boxers. He slid up Sam's body, pulling him down onto the seat more, positioning himself at just the right angle between his legs.

"Wait, Dean..."

Dean glanced down at his younger brother with questioning blue eyes.

"We should use some sort of lubrication... I mean, the last time we didn't use anything like that, you cut me quite a few times and I couldn't stop bleeding for, like, ten minutes..." Sam suggested, staring back into Dean's eyes with his brown ones.

Dean sighed, remembering that night. They were in somewhat of a hurry and had two hours before Bobby came with Ellen and Jo, so Dean hadn't even touched the tube of lubricating gel since he had bought it the night before then. He ended up taking Sammy rough and raw to make time for cleaning up the room and grabbing all their things. He still remembered when Jo had noticed Sam limping a bit and she asked him what was wrong. He just said he caught his left foot in the door. ("Sam, you realize you were limping on your right, right?" Dean had said in the Impala, following Bobby. "She didn't notice that, now, did she?" Sam had retorted in reply, an ice pack under him in the seat.)

Dean looked down at Sam. "The lube's in my backpack in the trunk. I'm not getting out just to get it," he replied, even though he knew no one would be out there to see him.

Sam sighed. "Well, then use your saliva."

"Exsqueeze me?"

"You know how some guys coat their fingers with saliva and lubricate the girls in those porn movies you watch?"

Dean paused. "When did you watch my porn or even catch me with it?"

Sam huffed, staring blankly at Dean. "Dude, you're my brother. I was bound to catch you with them sometime."

Dean's face perplexed, trying to think of a night when Sam could have caught him.

"That's not the point anyway. Look, man, it works the same way. Just suck on maybe two fingers, get them covered with saliva, and do what you'd do if it were actual lube gel," Sam explained.

Dean pursed his lips, thinking about it. He didn't want to hurt Sam again because he loved him too much to do any harm to him, and because of the fact that Bobby had said Ash wanted to see them about something at one o'clock that afternoon. They didn't want Sam limping again.

Dean sat up a little to look at the clock as soon as Def Leppard's "Nine Lives" started playing. It was already eleven in the morning. _Great, another two-hour rush..._ he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, I'll try it..." he said aloud, coming over Sam again.

Sam smiled. "Thank you, Dean," he said.

"Uh-huh..." Dean replied, already sucking on two fingers.

Sam blushed. The way Dean was sucking made his member slowly perk up again. A minute passed before Dean finally got his fingers covered completely.

"Alright, spread 'em..." Dean commanded.

Sam obeyed, and Dean slipped his middle finger into his opening, slowly pushing in and out, causing Sam to moan Dean's name.

After another minute, Dean slipped his second finger into Sam's opening, pushing and scissoring into and out of it. He leaned down and captured Sam's mouth with his, closing his eyes to the pleasure of having Sam moan and gasp into his mouth and the feel of his walls clenching around his fingers.

When he felt he was stretched enough, Dean pulled his fingers out and looked at Sam with an irate glare.

"What?" Sam panted, cocking and eyebrow.

"What am I going to clean my fingers off with?" Dean asked, holding up his hand.

Sam thought for a moment. "There're some wipes in the left back pocket of my jeans. Use them."

Dean stared at him. "Why the hell you do--oh. Nevermind." He rolled his eyes at his own retort, remembering that they carried wipes to clean off whatever fingerprints they didn't mean to leave at crime scenes. He reached over to the front seat, flipping Sam's jeans over, and grabbing the wipes from said pocket.

After Dean cleaned his fingers off, he motioned for Sam to sit up a little bit. Sam cocked an eyebrow, but propped himself up on his elbows.

Dean leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam's, positioning himself between his legs. He snaked his arms around Sam's waist, pushing his tongue into his mouth at the same time pushing himself into Sam.

The moan that came out of Sam almost made Dean come right then and there, but he managed to keep himself inside, pushing in and out of his younger brother. His tongue began exploring Sam's mouth in its entirety, picking up speed, simultaneously rocking the Impala.

Dean's sweat-covered body slid easily up and down Sam's equally sweaty body, causing Dean to slide deeper into Sam's passage.

Tongues collided and battled as Sam groaned and whimpered into Dean's mouth each time his prostate was hit at different angles.

Dean winced every time the Impala rocked, the squeak becoming louder as Dean thrusted harder into Sam. He hoped it wouldn't rock right off the wheels, but he forced himself to believe it was worth feeling Sam's inner walls in this tight, backseat fit.

He then fully believed it was worth it when he exploded deep inside Sam, Sam exploded again against their abdomens (the way Dean was sliding up and down Sam's body caused some friction and the hardening of Sam's member), and he felt his younger brother suck on his tongue.

Dean instantly felt dizzy as the Texas heat intensified with their climaxes, and he swayed a little bit before collapsing ontop of Sam, breathing hard.

"Dean...? You okay...?" Sam panted, concerned about the way Dean had fallen ontop of him.

"Y... yeah..." Dean grunted, burying his face in Sam's neck. He suddenly felt tired.

Sam closed his eyes, breathing in sync with his older brother. "Take a moment to rest, then we'll get dressed and head out to see what Ash wants, 'kay?"

The reply was a muffled "uh-huh."

Sam smiled.

xOx

It was noon when Dean finally regained enough strength to get dressed, but he tossed the keys to Sam after wiping down the inside of the Impala.

Sam looked up at him questioningly as Dean opened the passenger side door.

"Dude, I'm getting some sleep on the way there. You may have gotten a good night's sleep last night, but that doesn't mean I did. Besides, you take the energy right out of my every time we do it. I'm tired just like that." He snapped his fingers while saying that last word.

Sam rolled his eyes chuckling. "Yeah, Dean, okay..." He ducked into the Impala and shut the door.

Dean did the same, rolling his window down all the way while trying to get in a comfortable position to sleep.

Sam started the engine. After taking a deep breath to stop the shaking that his body had been doing for his thirty-minute sexual aftermath, he pulled the Impala back onto the road, turning completely to go back the way they came.

"So... we should have car sex more often," he suggested, getting a grin out of Dean.

"Totally... it's right up there with 'shower sex' on my list of 'Fun Places to Screw Sam,'" Dean replied, getting a smack on the chest.

--

**Not my first _Supernatural_ fanfic involving Wincest, but it's the "first" in a little "series." :) Please R&R?**


End file.
